Fathers and Sons
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Just a sweet moment between GIbbs and Tony in Ziva's hospital room. Lots of Papa Gibbs. Actually a really happy story except for one sad speech from Gibbs. Both are probaly a litte OOC but given the circumstnaces it is understandable.Very short ONESHOT!


Gibbs walked into the hospital room he saw Ziva lying in the bed asleep. He didn't want to wake her she had just had a baby after all. After further surveying the room he saw Tony sitting in the rocking chair cradling the tiny new life. Much like its mother the baby was asleep in Tony's arms. The baby had Ziva's Israeli skin, dark brown hair that was curly like Tony's but had a widow's peak like Ziva, and Gibbs could see it had Tony's smile.

"Hey Boss" Tony whispered.

"Hi DiNozzo sorry I'm late I couldn't get a hold of my dad." Gibbs whispered.

"Is everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he was just swamped at the store." Gibbs whispered.

"Is it weird that your dad worked longer than you did?" Tony asked.

"Nah he didn't have a brand new grandbaby and another on the way." Gibbs explained referring to McGee and Abby's four month old daughter Catlin Penelope.

Her birth and the impending birth of the DiNozzo baby were why Gibbs had resigned his position at NCIS. He was also the mandatory retirement age for an agent. He had tried being a suit for a while and was completely miserable. So finally he totally retired and elected to play nanny for the McGee's and DiNozzo's.

"Congratulations grandpa you have your first grandson." Tony whispered.

"Oh you have a son? Congratulations what's the name?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we wanted to name him after you but Leroy Jethro isn't exactly an ideal name so we decided to go with your initials. Boss meets Logan Jackson David-DiNozzo."

"Jackson?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah after your dad i…is that OK? Because I mean we could still change it Ziva liked Jason." Tony replied.

"Are you kidding my dad will love that." Gibbs assured.

"Great." Tony replied.

"So you must be thrilled to have a son you can play basketball and watch movies with." Gibbs replied.

"I can do that stuff with a girl. I'd rather have had a girl." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I am scared of becoming like my dad." Tony replied.

"How would having a girl be different?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't have had kids at all." Tony replied.

"Don't you dare talk like that Tony you are nothing like your dad and you will never be like him." Gibbs assured.

"Oh yeah because I am two hours in and already thinking about bolting." Tony replied.

"DiNozzo listen to me and listen well what you are feeling is perfectly normal." Gibbs assured.

"Oh yeah how would you know you were like the best father ever." Tony argued.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I got home when Kelly was two months old and God that first night I let Shannon have some time off and five minutes in I wanted to be back in the war but when she finally stopped crying and looked up at me with those blue eyes. I knew that everything would be OK." Gibbs explained wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Great I made you cry I'm so sorry." Tony apologized.

"No Tony its OK it feels good to talk about it." Gibbs explained.

"Waaaah!" baby LJ cried.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Is he hungry?" Ziva asked waking up.

Tony handed the baby to Ziva. She held him close to her the way the nurse had shown them but baby LJ refused.

"Well the good news is he doesn't have his daddy's appetite." Ziva whispered handing the baby back to Tony before falling back asleep.

"Waaaaaaaah!" LJ cried.

"Oh what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"He needs to be changed." Gibbs said.

Tony laid LJ on the crib and changed the diaper at Gibbs's instruction. Tony and Gibbs took turns holding LJ and talking. After a while LJ cried again he was clean and not hungry. Gibbs took him and showed Tony how to burp him then handed him back to Tony so he could finish the job. When the baby didn't burp Tony held him in his arms and looked down into his round green eyes.

"Hey LJ it's gonna be OK your mommy and me and your aunt Abby, uncle McGee, cousin Katie, uncle Jimmy and aunt Breena, grandpa Ducky, and grandpa Gibbs we'll all keep you safe." Tony whispered.

"Gibbs would you mind leaving I'm not being rude but I want some alone time with my boys." Ziva replied.

Gibbs stood up to leave saying he had to get home anyway. He took one last look around the room and saw Tony snuggling LJ in his arms. Tony caught him looking at them and looked up at him.

"You're wrong Boss I am exactly like my dad." Tony whispered.

Ziva gave Tony a quizzical look and Gibbs flashed Tony a rare smile and then left the new family alone in the room for their first night together.


End file.
